


Turn a page, learn to love

by aaxbbxx



Series: The Universe is Ours • 2nd Oneshot Collection [14]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: AROHA University, M/M, architecture major rocky, art major myungjun, based on the 4th gen kits, culinary major bin, just boys in love, medical science major eunwoo, music major sanha, photography major jinwoo, the boys majors are evrything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23164039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaxbbxx/pseuds/aaxbbxx
Summary: In which, a start of a new year at AROHA university brings about love for 6 lucky people.
Relationships: Kim Myungjun | MJ/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin, Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin, Park Minhyuk | Rocky/Yoon Sanha
Series: The Universe is Ours • 2nd Oneshot Collection [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600558
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	1. Beauty is in the eye of the beholder

**Author's Note:**

> non edited :)

**AROHA UNIVERSITY **(_Click below to navigate)_

** Visual Media & Arts **

** Photographic Arts **

Medical Science

Culinary Arts

Architectural Design

Applied Music

* * *

The rushing footsteps of students, the loud echo of voices and the crowded university centre wasn’t new to Jinwoo. In his junior year in AROHA University, he’d gotten used to the packed university centre over the years. Did he like it? No. But if you can’t beat them, join them, right?

Jinwoo stood by the pillars in the foyer, waiting for his best friends, one of whom was his younger brother, Sanha. It was his brother’s first year and as much as he thought that the younger would have trouble fitting in, he was surprised when it was him that got blindsided as soon as they got into the university parking lot. There, Sanha had only gotten to wave goodbye before he was dragged into a group of friends, Jinwoo seemed to think, and of all his years in university, he had never expanded his friends list. But it seemed, Sanha was already popular. He thought music majors spent their time underground, but turns out, they have more things going on than a small photography major like him.

Photography was Jinwoo’s first love. Ever since he was just a little boy, he was already fascinated with cameras. His parents knew that, heck, everyone knew that. When they first got him his very own camera for graduation in middle school, it was no surprise that he wouldn’t let it go for anything. So his parents didn’t even blink when he announced his program going into university.

Some people asked, of all things, why photography? Some saw it as a hobby, a way of passing time, but not something you’d make a career of. The constant taunts from his cousins saying he’d end up behind the camera taking pictures of mothers trying to convince their children for their photos had been pushed to the back of his mind. He didn’t care about that. What he cared about was the immense joy it brought him, to have an image brought to life, to _catch_ life at a standstill and to be able to bring the emotions out and be displayed for everyone to feel. Behind the lens, he was able to capture the beauty around him, the nature of which people often take for granted, of which people somehow forget at a fast-paced world. With photography, he was able to slow things down, bring people back in time and to let them feel and realize what is around them. That’s why he chose to be behind the camera because sometimes people often forget that being in front of them can’t always let you relive the memory.

“Hey, Sanha here yet?” Moon Bin, Jinwoo’s best friend since middle school and practically his brother piped up out of nowhere, almost giving him a heart attack. The centre still full of people didn’t help.

“Ya, what did I say about taking me by surprise?” Jinwoo grits out, fixing the camera hanging lose around his neck. “But no, he isn’t here–“ Just then, a tall figure clumsily walked through the centre bypassing other students.

“I’m here! I’m here!” Sanha panted stopping in front of the two. Jinwoo looked at his brother amused. His hair was in disarray and he looked like he ran a marathon, but was still smiling brightly down at him. “So shall we have lunch..?”

A loud boisterous laughter cut through Sanha’s question that it was nearly impossible for Jinwoo not to look where the source was coming from. It was high-pitched and he almost thought it was his mind tricking him with the weird laughter. But when it went again, he scanned the centre in front of them before landing on a small group of people, the person he assumed laughing had his back turned to them so he couldn’t see his face. The guy looked like he was wearing a beret, like a cliché artist, and a red and cream patterned sweater.

“Hyung? Are we going? I’m starving!” Sanha’s whine brought him back to his friends, looking at him impatiently.

Jinwoo nodded hastily. “Yes, yes. Let’s go.”

Sanha and Bin exchanged conspiratorial smirks, before exclaiming in unison. “You’re buying!” Then running off.

Jinwoo only shook his head, can only smile in pain, muttering. “What’s new?”

* * *

“For this project, we will be collaborating with the Art department. I want you to capture what an artist is like as he makes his creation. Take in mind the criteria we talked about the other day, and _use_ them. This project ends in three weeks, and will serve as your portfolio to use for next year. The rest of the period, we will be going in to one of the art classes. Before we do,” His professor raised a bowl filled with rolled up papers. “Take one to know who your partnered artist is. We can’t have people choosing the same partner by accident, like last year. That brought a lot of problems.” The man shook the bowl one more time, before placing it down on the table with a thud. “Now, pick and go. Be sure to keep quiet! Do try not to disturb them. They know we’re heading their way, but still they have work to do. This is also one of the things needed to be captured, candidness! Rawness!”

Jinwoo only chuckled, following his other classmates up front. When it was his turn, he swirled his hand around once and grabbed one of the thinly rolled paper. Stepping aside, he unrolled and saw the name of his partner for three weeks. _Kim Myungjun. Room 15._ His brow raised, impressed. Everyone knew if you had your own room, you are one of the best and their logic, the best shouldn’t be disturbed and shall therefore be away from the rest. Dumb, but he guessed it was just hierarchy. Though he was pretty sure it was only because of that one art professor that took things to the extreme.

“Ah, good luck Jinwoo.” His head snapped to his professor in surprise. “Mr. Kim is one of the best…though he is a little _peculiar_.”

Jinwoo nodded slowly, before walking out of the classroom. His camera swinging lightly as he walked, his mind settled on the word ‘peculiar’. Why? What made his partner be described as such by his professor? He’ll soon find out he guessed.

The walk was short, the two department buildings right beside each other made it easy to locate. He was one of the last few of his classmates to arrive and some of them gazed at him with envy as he walked further down to the single rooms, knowing most of them will be crammed with each other with the rest of the artists in a stuffy room. He only shrugged apologetically, but it couldn’t be helped. He counted down the room numbers. _12, 13…15_. As soon as it was in his sight, he stopped at his tracks, as a hand entered his line of vision.

It was delicate and beautiful, the way it made strokes on the easel. The firm but yet, careful grip on the paintbrush was so striking that Jinwoo immediately took his camera and began taking pictures. This Kim Myungjun was beautiful, though he hadn’t seen him yet. His footsteps got closer and as he did so, his camera travelled to follow along the hand and up where it connects to the person. His partner was positioned right by the door, the afternoon sun streaming into the windows, creating a halo around him. His camera’s shuttering clicks could be heard through the pounding of his heart. As soon as it reached his partner’s face, his finger paused for one second before it landed heavily on the button, capturing the image forever. Jinwoo lifted his face away and gazed at his partner. He was probably the most angelic and gorgeous man he’d ever seen.

His gaze went back down to the arm, before realizing that he’d seen that distinct red and cream sweater before. Then back up, the red beret sitting prettily on top of fluffy hair…It was the laughing guy from earlier!

“Are you just going to stand there gawking?”

Jinwoo snapped out of his thoughts, blushing at being caught before entering the room and offering his hand at his now amused partner. “Hello, I’m Park Jinwoo. From the photography department.”

Myungjun grinned at him brightly and Jinwoo was stunned once again how it can rival the sun. “Kim Myungjun. Senior. Guess, you’re my partner for the next three weeks.” It wasn’t a question but Jinwoo nodded anyway. Myungjun stood up, and stood a few inches taller than Jinwoo expected. “Looking forward to it.”

Jinwoo was too. As Myungjun gave him a brief tour around the small art room, he knew he was in big trouble.

They said beauty is in the eye of the beholder, but as Jinwoo continued to gaze at the man, he didn’t think it was because of his perspective, total beauty just radiates off Myungjun and Jinwoo was quick to realize that not only did Myungjun grabbed his camera’s attention but he captured his heart with it.

* * *

A couple weeks since their first meeting and ever since then Jinwoo continue to spiral into his love for Myungjun. Did he think it was too early to say he was in love? Some might think so, but he knew it, he was indeed a man in love.

Jinwoo couldn’t believe how well they fit together. Somehow they complement each other in ways that Jinwoo never had with anyone. His professor’s words on Myungjun’s peculiar-ness might have stemmed by Myungjun’s cute and dynamic personality. As much as he hated to admit it, but most art majors were stereotyped to be the quiet and reserved kind, buried in their paintbrushes and chisels. But Myungjun was far from that. He was loud, outgoing and friendly, too friendly sometimes. He had this way of laughing, that sounds like a cackle, and in the next second like a dolphin’s wail. But Jinwoo loved it. Myungjun also had this habit, finding Jinwoo’s patience a thing he liked to test, and he’d tease the younger, especially his height and his slowness. At first, Jinwoo was taken aback but it wasn’t unwelcomed, so used to the teasing of his best friends, but then Myungjun’s teasing was different, more affectionate than he was used to, and always ends with the older smiling down at him so softly saying ‘cute’. That, friends, is exhibit A of Jinwoo falling.

Though as much as Myungjun was hyper and never without a smile on his face, there were days where the sun doesn’t shine, and the clouds seem to cover him well. Those days, Jinwoo finds that Myungjun runs out of energy too, that he can’t just keep being the source of everyone’s happiness when his own seem to be running empty. Those days, Jinwoo’s personality couldn’t help but fuss over and made sure the older man knew he wasn’t alone. Those days, Jinwoo seemed to uncover the clouds, stopped the rain and let the sun peek through.

“I love you.”

The brush stopped, the world stopped turning, everything stood at a standstill as if it were caught on camera. Jinwoo sat there, mouth agape, not believing what he just said. They were in Myungjun’s art room, Jinwoo tinkering about the supplies and capturing the essence of Myungjun at work every once and a while. It was only a couple days before their partnership ends and as Jinwoo on the window seat, gazing at the older man, his thoughts had flitted through each emotion he felt when it comes to Myungjun. He didn’t even realize his mouth had opened and his voice had spoken to be heard.

Myungjun looked like one of his photographs, still and silent, but emotions running wild in the air. Though Jinwoo couldn’t say which, he was too busy panicking.

“…you do?” His voice was quiet, soft. It was filled with something akin to amusement but also awe, like he couldn’t believe Jinwoo’s naivety.

Jinwoo frowned, but since he already said what his heart wanted to say, he’ll stand by it. “Yes I do. I love you. I understand if you don’t feel that way, but don’t laugh at me as if my feelings are a joke.”

Myungjun placed his paintbrush down, before full on laughing. Jinwoo, offended, sat frozen but all he wanted to do was run away.

“Stop laughing.”

Jinwoo couldn’t believe it, being laughed at by a man he just confessed to. This was how his love life rendered to be. A big fat joke. He looked down at his lap, tears filling his eyes, urging them not to fall, as his limbs seem to not cooperate with his mind. He heard the drag of the chair, Myungjun’s laughter turning into soft giggles. He hated how he still found it beautiful even as he was being rejected. Footsteps echoed and slowly, familiar shoes entered his line of vision, Myungjun’s scent washing over him and his giggles sounded louder. Hands cupped his face before forcing it up to look at who’s in front of him.

Eyes twinkling in delight stared at him. His own glistening with tears, before one fell off. Myungjun only smiled, finger wiping it away before he leaned in. Just before he closed the distance between them, he whispered. “I love you too, silly. That’s why I was laughing.”

Jinwoo thought love couldn’t taste so sweet but he was proven wrong, as Myungjun kissed him. He grabbed on to the other’s neck and fell in. His hands moved up, wanting to grab those fluffy hair before being met with that beret, without warning he tossed it aside and enjoyed the huff of laughter Myungjun let out. It was only a few moments later they broke apart.

Myungjun swiped his finger across Jinwoo’s swollen lips. “You got so defensive.”

Jinwoo pouted. “Well, I’m sorry. But if the man you love and just confessed to started laughing at you, who wouldn’t be?”

Myungjun leaned in and pecked him again. “Alright. I’m sorry.”

“Wait.” Jinwoo bit his lip. “Can you say that again?”

Myungjun rolled his eyes but complied. “Park Jinwoo. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Jinwoo grinned before pulling him back down.

In that moment, Jinwoo didn’t need a camera to relive it. It was a moment he will remember forever.


	2. A way to a man's heart is through his stomach

**AROHA UNIVERSITY **(_Click below to navigate)_

Visual Media & Arts

Photographic Arts

** Medical Science **

** Culinary Arts **

Architectural Design

Applied Music

* * *

“Alright, we’re done for the day. Thank you, students. Prep went well.”

In no time, Bin slung off his apron and ripped the toque blanche off his head and bid farewell to his classmates, the latter smirking with each other as they knew just why he was rushing off. It was no secret Bin was in love, no secret who he was in love with, except for the guy he had affections for. He quickly changed from his culinary uniform in the change rooms, made himself presentable before carefully tucking the box of cookies under his arm, before sprinting away from his department building to the Medical Science building.

As he ran across the yard outside in the university garden, he passed by Sanha and Jinwoo walking from the university centre, the two waved at him. “Bin, where are you going?!”

Bin only yelled behind, not stopping one bit towards his destination. “I’ll see you later!”

He managed to dodge a person bringing multiple coffees at hand before jogging up the steps of the building. He went to the elevator, before groaning at seeing the ‘out of order’ sign then ran for the stairs. Four fights of stairs later, he panted in front of one of the lab practice room before knocking.

“Come in.”

Bin entered smiling apologetically at the stern face welcoming him. “Sorry.”

“You’re late.” Eunwoo pointed out. “Bin I told you before…”

Bin raised his hand, placing the box of cookies on the empty lab bench. “I know, that your time is limited, but you need a break sometimes. Studying can wait–“

“No, it can’t!” Eunwoo snapped, turning away from him and buried his nose back into his large textbooks. Bin only sighed.

Cha Eunwoo was better known as the genius medical student. He’d known the man since high school. Eunwoo was always top 1 in school and it was no surprise when he got a full ride scholarship at AROHA University. Bin already knew how studious the other can be, finding him in libraries late at night during exam week, and focusing on his textbooks more than food – which was weird because Eunwoo was just as much as a foodie like him. They were what you call best friends but sometimes it doesn’t always look like it. Eunwoo tend to want to be alone and most of the time, would rather spend studying than hanging out. One of the reasons why he barely sees Eunwoo. He was worried their friendship might be broken after high school but was overjoyed when he found out he was accepted into the same university for culinary. It was no surprise after all, he loved food so much, why not make a career out of it?

Bin’s problem though, he wasn’t only Eunwoo’s friend, but he was also in love with him. They were in their sophomore years and try as he might with all his clues and hints, as much as Eunwoo was the smartest person he knew, he was also the densest person ever. After almost five years, Eunwoo still can’t get it into his head that normal best friends don’t stare at him until he bore holes at the side of his face, don’t spend all his free time sitting at the corner pretending to study, and don’t bake him cookies that read ‘I love you’ in frosting. A best friend doesn’t do that, but a man in love does.

For some reason, today was enough for Bin.

“Eunwoo, I love you.” There, he said it. _Take that, smartass_. Bin stood there smug, though a part of him was scared at what Eunwoo had to say.

But all Eunwoo did was look up from his book, his eyes behind those black framed glasses and said. “I love you too, so what?”

Bin gaped at him and spluttered. “What do you mean so what? Date me!”

“Just because I love you doesn’t mean I have to be in a relationship with you. Besides,” Eunwoo went back to his books. “It’s only a distraction.”

Bin stood there internalizing what he just heard. “Wait, all these years, I thought you were just dense.”

“Bin, I’m smart, not an idiot.”

“But, Eunwoo, a relationship isn’t a distraction at all! I know the importance of studying for you, I understand it, so I won’t let it get in the way.” Bin walked closer, practically begging. “Just give me a chance to prove it?”

Bin saw the way Eunwoo was contemplating it, biting his lip in that cute way of his when he was thinking hard on something. After a few moments, during which Bin felt his heart could pound any harder. Eunwoo muttered. “Fine.”

Bin lit up. “Fine, as in…”

“Yes, idiot!” Eunwoo barked though there was no bite to it, a small smile hidden in them. Bin whooped loudly, going around the bench towards where Eunwoo was sat.

“Can I kiss you? Please?”

Eunwoo reddened but nodded slowly. Bin grabbed his face, taking his glasses off and placing it on the table gently, before leaning in and kissing him softly. “Thank you.”

Eunwoo only chuckled, before pushing him away and putting his glasses back on. “Now, go. I need to study. I have a lab later.”

“Okay, okay. I’m taking you out on a date tomorrow!” Bin said, walking out of his room. “Love you!”

With that, Bin skipped down the stairs in glee. He finally had Eunwoo as his.

* * *

Bin takes Eunwoo out on a date two days after, a day later than scheduled because he forgot Eunwoo had a full day the next day. His plan was to take Eunwoo out for a relaxing date, at one of the vacation homes Jinwoo’s family owned, that overlooked the mountains. It was only a couple hours’ drive in a small village up north and they’d be back early morning before Eunwoo’s class at noon. It wasn’t unusual for them to drive somewhere together, because they’ve done it before, though it was usually with friends (as much as Eunwoo liked to call himself an introvert with only Bin as his friend, Sanha and Jinwoo were his friends too though it might not look like it).

“You’re not taking me to abduct me now are you?” Was what greeted Bin as soon as Eunwoo’s door opened when he came to pick him up for their date. Bin stared as the older man’s smiling face greeted him, void of his usual glasses and dressed in a simple black turtle neck and plaid overcoat. “Bin? Too much?”

Bin shook his head rapidly, coughing in embarrassment. “No, just not used to you wearing contacts. You look handsome. Too handsome.” He whispered the little bit to himself but with the way Eunwoo’s lips turned up into a smirk, he heard that too. Bin took his bag, and gestured after him. “Let’s go.”

They drove for three hours and half, stopping only once for food because Bin wouldn’t quit whining about a ‘road trip not being a road trip without food’. After that, they arrived at the place. Bin had already drove the day before to prepare everything, and as soon as they both got in, Eunwoo’s gasp made Bin do a happy dance at impressing him.

“Bin, you didn’t have to.” Eunwoo said, walking in the room that was decorated with balloons, a ‘happy birthday’ banner adorning the wall. Did Bin mention it was Eunwoo’s birthday too? The genius could remember all the anatomy parts of the human body but forgets his own birthday.

“Happy birthday, Nunu.” Bin said softly, smiling as Eunwoo turned around and grinned at him. The man skipped over to him and kissed him softly.

“I love you.” Eunwoo pulled back laughing. “I can’t believe I forgot my birthday. _Again._”

Bin rolled his eyes, chuckling, pulling him down to sit around the table. He walked towards the fridge where the cake was in and pulled it out. He found some candles and light them up. “Of course, it’s not the first time and I doubt it would be the last.”

“Did you make this?” Eunwoo looked up at him and Bin only nodded.

“Make a wish and blow.”

As the smoke flew up in the air, Bin clapped in happiness.

They spent the night just talking and eating, curled up outside with a blanket, the mountain view relaxing – more so for Eunwoo who had fallen asleep against his shoulder after an hour or so. Bin knew how tired Eunwoo was, especially with his study habits and he worries the other wasn’t sleeping much. So he turned the other’s alarm off for the next day, thinking he might need more than a few hours of sleep. Bin kissed his forehead before he too went off to dreamland.

Bin woke up the next day to cursing and he sleepily opened his eyes to find himself alone on the balcony, the sliding door open allowing the voice to carry through. “Nunu..?”

He got up and went inside only to see Eunwoo rushing around to change and a scowl on his face. “Eunwoo?”

Eunwoo turned to him, upset and exasperated. “My alarm was off! I’m going to be–“

“Yeah, I turned it off because I figured you needed…”

Eunwoo stopped moving and turned to him, and Bin hadn’t seen Eunwoo look so angered. “_You_ turned it off? Bin you can’t do that! You have no right!”

Bin walked over slowly. “Wait, what’s the big deal. I just thought you needed to sleep for a few more hours, it’s not like you don’t know what the lecture is in today anyway.” Bin jokingly said, though that only made Eunwoo angrier.

Eunwoo shook his head. “You have no right. Today isn’t just any lecture. It’s my presentation that’s worth half my mark.”

Bin felt immense guilt. “I didn’t know…”

“This was why I never wanted to have a relationship. It just ruins everything.”

* * *

It was a week since that fateful day, since Bin ruined the one chance he had with Eunwoo. Ever since then, Eunwoo hadn’t answered any of his phone calls and ignored all his texts. That’s when he knew he really fucked up. Bin knew how important Eunwoo’s studies were and he deliberately made that stupid decision to interfere just because he thought Eunwoo needed any help with his well-being. As much as he thought he was doing a good thing, Bin managed to botch it because he didn’t think things through.

Now he was stood in front of the familiar doors of the practice lab that Eunwoo frequented trying to come up with courage to go in. The box of cookies in his hand staring back up at him.

“Just come in Bin.”

His head snapped up staring in shock at the closed frosted glass door. Before he gulped and pushed it open, Eunwoo staring at him blankly. The door snapped shut.

“Hi.”

Eunwoo stared at him for a moment, before sighing. His glasses were nowhere to be seen so Bin assumed he was wearing contacts again. “What do you want?”

Bin winced at the straightforward tone. “I came to say sorry.”

“Like I didn’t know with the numerous texts and voicemails.”

“But I really am Eunwoo.” Bin stepped forward, offering Eunwoo’s favourite cookies in apology. “I admit. I was selfish. Just two days before, you agreed to give us a chance and I promised I’d never get in the way of your studies. But I did. I thought I was helping because I’ve seen how tired you’ve been lately, so sleep-deprived.” Bin inhaled and exhaled slowly, looking at Eunwoo sincerely. “I love you but I didn’t act that way. I’m sorry.”

Eunwoo looked at him, as though seeing if his apology was worth it, if _he _was worth it, before he breathed out and looked down. “I’m sorry too. For overreacting. You know how much it meant to me, and all I thought about was my mark. I didn’t take into account your side. But you were still wrong.”

Bin nodded readily. “So wrong.”

“But I guess, we both were.” Eunwoo looked up and smiled. “You’re forgiven.”

Bin grinned shyly. “Does this mean, we aren’t breaking up?”

Eunwoo shook his head, opening his arms and in no time, Bin went around the table and launched himself at Eunwoo. “Besides, I came just in time for my presentation and got full marks.”

“Is this why you’re being nice to me? What if you failed?”

“Then I’d never want to see you again.”

Bin pushed him away and pouted. “Hey!”

Eunwoo pulled him down and kissed him. “Don’t worry, that would never happen. Besides,” the older smirked down at him. “How else am I going to get my cookies?”

Bin stared at him in disbelief. As he tickled Eunwoo in punishment, he realized that maybe a way to man’s heart truly is his stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't written Binu so long, I missed my babies uwu


	3. when words fail, music speaks

**AROHA UNIVERSITY **(_Click below to navigate)_

Visual Media & Arts

Photographic Arts

Medical Science

Culinary Arts

** Architectural Design **

** Applied Music **

* * *

Sanha waved at his fellow production team. Being in applied music, Sanha never thought he would be so busy in his freshman year. From the way Jinwoo and Bin talked about university, their first year always sounded boring. But not for him.

Since high school, Sanha was part of many music clubs, anything to do with music – may that be singing, dancing, musicals, you name it, Sanha led them all. Though for the most part, he was part of production, so it wasn’t a surprise for anyone that the major he chose was applied music. During open house, he was able to scout many clubs and in some of them, many had recognized him from their high school days and urged him to join. Sanha was proud to say he was the only freshman to be in a senior production team.

For this year, they were holding a dance production, that was also part of their own project that counted as marks. Aside from participating, they would be marked based on teamwork and overall production participation.

After having lunch with his brother and best friend, Sanha immediately went back to the auditorium where they held casting calls for the dance production. Upon arrival, he noticed a guy staring at the audition going on. Now if it were any guy, Sanha would ignore it and go on his way, but this guy, from his side profile, had such notable features that Sanha was immediately attracted to. He was dressed in a white button up tucked in denim jeans, with a cardigan over top draping over his shoulders. His face may look blank, but his body was moving to the beat of the music, his foot tapping in sync with every note. His grip on the book was tight and Sanha noted the title of the text: Building a New Millennium. What does an architecture do in the music and arts department?

“Interested?” Sanha approached him, jolting the man from his staring. Sanha offered a hand. “Yoon Sanha.”

The wolf, Sanha deemed him as, with his dark eyes and facial features, stared for a beat before taking the hand. “Park Minhyuk. People call me Rocky.”

“So Rocky, are you interested?” Sanha gestured towards the auditorium. “We accept anyone from any program. As long as you can dance.”

Rocky looked back inside, Sanha could have sworn he saw something akin to want. Before Rocky shook his head. “Nah, just looking. Thanks. Got myself busy enough as it is.” He raised his textbook, before turning to leave.

“Wait!” Sanha called out. Rocky turned back to him, brows raised in question. “Can I have your number?”

Rocky looked taken aback. “Why?”

“Because you might change your mind.” Sanha then smiled. “And because I like you.”

Rocky looked at him for a moment before smirking. “Okay.”

Sanha stared as Rocky left, before squealing to himself. “Oh. My. Gosh. I can’t believe I said that!” Then he turned and went in the auditorium getting back to work.

* * *

Sanha didn’t know how he did it or what he did but for some reason Rocky and he were friends now. So much so, that he spends most of his free time with the other. Just then, they were in one of the cake shops, because Sanha had begged to eat cake, and knowing Rocky couldn’t resist his pout (‘Yoon Sanha are you using your cuteness against me?’), was able to drag Rocky to go out with him.

“Hey, I was always wondering.” Sanha pondered, eating a spoonful of strawberry sponge cake. “What were you doing at the auditions the first time we met?”

Rocky who sat across from him in the booth, froze midway of spooning another chocolate piece. Sanha cocked his head to the side.

“Is this off topic? I’m sorry, ignore what I said.”

Rocky shook his head, smiling a little. “No, it’s okay. It’s not like it’s anything to hide.” Sanha hummed. “I dance.”

Sanha gasped, setting his cake aside, bumping Rocky’s architecture textbook. “What? Then why didn’t you audition?”

“Because I’m in architecture?”

“I told you, didn’t I? That any major can join, as long as you can dance! Rocky!”

“Look Sanha.” Rocky heaved a breath. “It’s easier said than done. As much as I love dancing, it’s not something my parents want for me.”

“But what do you want? Do you not like architecture?”

“I love it too. One of the reasons why I chose it.” Rocky fingered his textbook, tracing the edges. “But I can’t do both. Dancing also won’t be able to give me a stable career, which my parents want. Arts, music, it’s not something long term.”

Sanha sat back, offended. “So what I’m doing is useless then? Music?”

Rocky shook his head rapidly, taking Sanha’s hand in his. “No, that’s not what I meant. That’s what my parents think. Not what I think. But I can’t disappoint them.”

Sanha nodded, accepting. He turned his hand and held Rocky’s instead, before smiling. “But couldn’t you do both?”

The older stared at him. They were only a year apart, but somehow even younger than him Sanha could see that the other never thought of that idea. Thinking it was enough heavy topic for the day, Sanha squeezed his hand before letting go, going back to his cake.

“Think about it. As much as you want your parent’s approval. Think about yourself too. Truly then, will you be happy.”

Rocky scoffed smiling. “Are you really younger than me?”

* * *

After their talk, Rocky had told him he will think about it over the weekend and would talk about it with his parents. Sanha had only cheered him on, before kissing his cheek. Realizing this, he squealed out loud before making his excuses to leave. Leaving Rocky dumbfounded staring after him.

Over the weekend, Rocky didn’t text him and he didn’t either. Thinking of that embarrassing moment. It was no surprise Sanha had developed feelings for him. It was obvious from the very first day they met, that Sanha had liked him. Over the past few weeks, it only solidified that he could even claim it was love. Though at least, he didn’t fall in love in a span of like a week unlike some people.

For the two days he was holed up at home, cursing that there wasn’t any work to be done, he got out his guitar and started playing. Before he knew it, he wrote a full song.

“Because I'm a fool

Because I'm a fool

I'm always a fool in front of you

With a loud voice

I say my heart”

He strummed a few more times, scratching his pencil on paper, humming the rest of the tune. After, he cringed realizing just who he wrote it for, when his phone rang.

_Rocky calling…_

Sanha sat there frozen for a moment, hugging his guitar to his body as if it would protect him. His phone rang again, before he scrambled off his bed and hopped off, almost running towards his table where he left it.

“Hello?”

A chuckle echoed in his ear, making him relax. “Sanha.”

“Rocky, hi.”

“Could we meet?” Sanha looked at the time, it wasn’t that late at night, in fact it could still count as dinner time.

“Sure, where?”

“That barbecue place. My treat. Have you had dinner?”

Sanha shook his head, before realizing Rocky couldn’t see him. “Uh, no, but even if I did, I wouldn’t pass up free food.”

Rocky laughed and Sanha’s foolish heart couldn’t ever be happier. “Alright. I’ll see you in a few.”

The call ended and Sanha brought his phone to his chest, smiling like a loon before squealing out loud and jumping on his bed face first, before screaming into it. His bedroom door opened and Jinwoo’s voice echoed.

“Ya! Stop shrieking! My room is down the hall, but I can still hear you!”

Sanha sat up and grinned brightly, before sticking tongue out. “Whatever, Hyung.” He slid off his ebd and skipped towards his closet. Jinwoo, shaking his head at his dongsaeng’s antics, leaned on the doorjamb.

“Where you off to late at night?”

“Hyung, it’s only like eight.” Sanha dug around for his purple sweater.

“So, where you off to late at night?”

Sanha rolled his eyes. Sometimes Jinwoo acted more like a mom like a brother. But secretly, he loves it.

“I’m meeting Rocky.”

Jinwoo let out a teasing sound. “Ooh, date night?”

Sanha blushed and turned around, throwing one of his cardigans at his brother. “Shut up! We’re not dating.”

Jinwoo laughed, catching the cardigan before balling it up and throwing it back at Sanha who fumbled with it. “Not yet. Alright, I’ll leave you to your pampering. Don’t stay out too late.” Then his brother left him alone.

“You’re not mom!” Sanha called out but Jinwoo was long gone.

* * *

When Sanha arrived, Rocky was already in one of the booths in the corner cooking up some meat. He quickly approached the older and Rocky looked up, seeing him and he smiled beckoning him over faster.

“Hey, I started cooking just a couple minutes in, so don’t come at me for eating ahead.”

Sanha giggle and nodded. “Alright. I was just about to.”

“I know you would.” Rocky shook his head, smiling. “Come on, I ordered some side dishes you liked so it should arrive any time soon.”

“Thank you.” Sanha stared as Rocky focused on cooking. Sometimes they fell in silence and at first Sanha thought it would be weird, but it just ended up being comfortable. They didn’t really need to fill in the silence because without words they understood each other. A feat something Sanha had never achieved with anyone.

“Here you go boys. Enjoy.” The old lady that owned the place served them the remaining dishes, smiling at them motherly-like before leaving them alone once again.

Sanha was itching to ask, but he figured they should at least eat first. They exchanged a few chit chats, him laughing as he accidentally got some sauce on Rocky before the older just rolled his eyes and licked it off his arm. Sanha coughed at the display, looking away before he let it on that he was affected.

“So.”

Rocky looked up at him, before he sat back. “I guess you’re curious now?”

Sanha pouted at him. “I was always curious! I just thought it was rude to ask as soon as I got here.”

Rocky smirked, before his face fell serious. “So I told my parents.” Sanha gasped, putting down his chopsticks. Rocky fiddled with his own. “They weren’t happy.”

“Rocky…” Sanha felt guilty somehow, and saddened. He was the one who urged Rocky, and he knew how parents could be. It was hard because you love your family and as much as it was easy to say to choose oneself, family is also just as important.

But suddenly, Rocky smiled, happier than he’d ever been, almost like he was free. “But they understood. I told them I wasn’t about to give up architecture anyway, but I would also like to pursue my other first love. Dancing. So starting tomorrow, I would be double majoring in architecture and dance.”

Sanha couldn’t contain himself and shrieked in happiness, getting off his seat and coming around to hug Rocky tightly. “Oh my gosh! This is great news! I’m so happy for you!”

They sat there hugging, Rocky laughing at his excitement, before Sanha realized he was practically sitting in Rocky’s lap. He pulled away slowly and slipped down beside him on the bench. “Sorry.”

Sanha looked away and bit his lip, feeling embarrassed before a hand turned his face back and Rocky stared back at him. “Don’t be.” Then to his utter surprise, Rocky smirked and pulled him down, kissing him for a quick second, before turning back to his food, adding more meat on the grill.

Sanha blinked at him, fingers coming up to feel his lips. Realizing what just happened, he shrieked again and covered his face with his hands.

“Ya, stop screaming, other patrons are staring. Did you not like–“

Sanha immediately stopped and glared at him. “You! I didn’t not like it but who are you to take my first kiss! You aren’t even my boy–“

Rocky turned to him and said. “Then, will you be my boyfriend?”

“Yes.” It was quick and automatic and Sanha covered his face once more in embarrassment at how quick he was to agree. He pulled his hoodie up and groaned, while Rocky chuckled in amused delight.

“Cute.”

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Sanha was busy with the production, the deadline for the show closing in on him. He rarely ever had a break, and it was only freshman year! He dreaded over the next few years left, but he was also excited.

“Ddana! When will you be finished?” His brother whined at the corner of the stage in the auditorium. He was alone until Jinwoo came to get him for lunch, but he was still not finished the last touches of the stage. “I’m hungry!”

Sanha rolled his eyes, looking down at his watch, smiling at the realization. “Don’t worry, food is coming–“

“Sanha! Sorry I’m late!” Rocky’s voice echoed around the auditorium and he turned around to see his boyfriend walking down the aisle of seats, raising bags of takeout. His usual cardigan draped over his shoulder. “I had a talk with my professor before I picked up the food.”

Jinwoo, from the side, whooped, welcoming Rocky and immediately getting the food from his hands. “Bro, you’re a lifesaver! I wonder why you dated my brother, he’s useless. I’ve been here for almost an hour for food!”

Sanha rolled his eyes. “Hyung, just eat silently please. Where’s M-hyung? Shouldn’t you be bothering your own boyfriend?”

Jinwoo stuck his tongue out, before pouting. “He’s busy with his final, and he said I was too distracting so he kicked me out his studio.”

Rocky reached Sanha and gave him a kiss hello, before going over to the side and dropping off his things and opening the bags of take out. “Hyung, how about Bin hyung?”

“He’s out with Eunwoo, he managed to convince him to leave his lab to eat out instead.”

Sanha walked over to where Rocky was, and sat down beside him. “So you came to bother us instead?”

Jinwoo’s face was stuffed with food, and he waved his chopsticks in the air. “Don’t worry, pretend I’m not here.” Though it came out more garbled.

Sanha rolled his eyes again, before tuning back in to his boyfriend. “Hello. How was class?”

Rocky offered him the bowl of black bean noodles, Sanha smiling in thanks. “Great. Though I have more to do, because I wanted to get some assignments done before the showcase so I can focus on that on the weekend. But it’s nothing I can’t do.”

With Rocky now being a double major, he was taking more classes than he usually would, with the addition of the dance program classes offered. He was also taking summer classes to graduate the same time as before, so he definitely had a lot on his plate. But nothing can compare to his happiness, so Sanha was in support every step of the way. Did he also mention, he’d spend more time with Rocky more than ever? Especially since Rocky decided to join the dance production, even though he was way past the auditions, having your boyfriend part of the prod team helped (although the other people in charge were quick to accept Rocky since he proved that he can definitely dance).

“Well, I’m here to help you with anything.” Sanha slurped the noodles.

Rocky reached over and wiped his lips of the sauce, laughing and then sticking it in his mouth. “Thank you. But you, are such a baby, eating.”

Sanha only giggled. “You love me anyway.”

Rocky’s eyes turned fond. “That I do.”

They stared for a moment before it was broken by fake gagging, making them look at Jinwoo, who they forgot was with them.

“I said pretend I’m not here, but I didn’t say you can get all lovey dovey. Yuck.”

Sanha rolled his eyes, “Hyung, you and M-hyung practically make out in front of me. Don’t be a hypocrite.”

Jinwoo reddened before he turned back to his food, making Sanha and Rocky laugh and continue eating. Rocky turned back to him and pecked his cheek, offering him his favourite strawberry juice he hid in his bag.

“By the way, will you finally record the song you made for me?” Rocky pouted, and Sanha stared because it was just too easy to rile him up and Rocky knew. “As much as I love live singing, I want to be able to listen to it whenever and wherever, on my phone.”

Sanha blushed. “Stop bringing that up, I’m still embarrassed I even shared it with you?”

“Why? I find it cute you wrote a song for me.” Rocky teased. “A fool for me you said?”

Sanha groaned, throwing napkins at him.

“But in seriousness, thank you for writing me that song. Knowing your love for music and love for me.” Then Rocky smirked. “Still can’t believe you were too embarrassed to say you love me so you sang it instead. Such a ‘you’ thing to do.”

“Excuse me if my boyfriend so casually says it out of the blue like it doesn’t make you nervous!”

Rocky shrugged. “I thought of contemporary dancing, but thought it was too much.”

Sanha stared. “You’re joking.”

Rocky only smiled before he went on to ask about Sanha’s day, distracting him from any more questions.

In that moment, Sanha truly realized the art of love. It was full of bliss like how a love song would make you feel. Just truly and utterly happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I seem to write more when it comes to sanhyuk heh ;P they are so cute, how could I not!

**Author's Note:**

> I was working on a series so I completely forgot about the 4th gen kits! I don't have one sadly, but then bblove brought attention to it again, and so I got to work and had temporarily abandoned my current series hahahaha.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
